Secret Witches
by ChennyPyromaniac
Summary: Ok im putting this in different pov's so yeah you'll be meeting new people you'll even get to see a love thing going on between a lot of people find out that there are different people.So i hope you like it. rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chenney: ok I know it's a new story but if you have ever read the secret circle stories then you might like this. Ok so everyone knows how it ends Cassie gets Adam. So what happens if there was more than just a secret circle? What happens if there are more witches then they think and there are witches that can use dark magic? Also keep in mind they have soulmates what happens if Nick finds his soulmate and she is not of the good magic but of the dark? Well let's find out and see how he takes meeting her…and …go!

…..

…The hunt...

…

"Alex will you hurry up and get me that vile. I need it before I leave today." I said. Sometimes I wish she'd just had it yesterday.

"Well if you were not in such a rush I would have had it last week but no you had to go off and say ' hey let's go to this party then that party' but fine here it is Alice don't use it unless if you really need it ok ?" Alex said with a worried face on.

"Ok ok I won't use it unless I'm in a deadly situation ok."I said to my sister.

Ok here is the deal I'm 17 years old my name is Alexandria Marie Blackwood. My sisters' name is Aliceson Rose Blackwood. We are identical twins the one thing that sets us apart is the hair and well the nicknames. My hair color is black with blonde highlights and Alex's is blonde with black highlights. We both have blue-gray eyes. We both are done with school and if we didn't graduate by the age of 12 from high school. We never went to college we felt we can do without it.

"Alice I mean it. Don't use unless you need to." She said taking back the vile still looking worried.

"Ok you have my word of honor Alex I won't use it if not needed. So can I have it now I really need to go?"I said holding out my hand for the vile.

She finally handed it over and gave me a big hug.

"Please come home safe not a scratch ok?" She said "oh and take Darkstar with you she'll be a really big help."

"What about Moonlight wouldn't she be able to help me?"I asked.

"No she'll just counteract with the dark powers in you that's why I said for you to take Darkstar with you. You both have that dark energy in you so just take her ok?" She said with a deadly look in her eyes.

Ok so there was a little detail I forgot to mention to you Alex and I are both witches. If you think I'm one of those witches that ride on a broom well think again that's just a made up tail!

"Ok let's go. Darkstar let's head out come on girl we're going out! No not you Moonlight you have to stay home."I said petting her head.

So let's see if I have everything: vile, cell phone, money, the crystal anklet, gem stone, and the blessing of my father and grandfather. Check, check and check. Ok let's head out.

Ok the first stop is Easter islands but just one quick spell.

"Eyes of the night hear my call

The daughter of the darkness and the sister of the light

Let the darkness be my shield

May I have the power of both the light and that of the dark

Let the thousand eyes of the night be as one

Thousand eyes of the night be as thin eye and put the judgment be on others

kind and swift

Eye of the light keep thin daughter of ye sister at peace with the world

Eyes of the light and that of darkness keep thin child safe."

I could feel the eyes of the night and day pull themselves together in my mind. The only way I can explain it to you is like having a brain freeze but without the pain.

As I leave the house my little sister starts playing Carrie Underwood Temporary Home. I look up and see her crying. She was looking out of the window waving bye. I wave back to her and I also blow her a kiss. She sends me a message in my mind she knows that all of the other kids her age can't do this but she doesn't care the message was about the vile.

"_The vile Alex had given you make sure you use it before you come back home it's to help you enhance your powers but it has a darker side to it then what you might think. She made a vile for everyone I took mine two months ago so please be careful. We knew that you'd be leaving soon so we already took ours. So have fun and try to come back home in one piece please and no scratches or cuts keep Darkstar close to you at all times ok?"_

Then she had just ended the link that all of us sisters shared. So I had gotten scared and I spoke back to her because the link was broken by force.

"_Andy! Andy talk to me! Look out of your window now please! Andréa look out of your window no-"_

"_It's ok I was the one who forced her out of your head and I was the one who broke the link too it's going to be ok." _

"_Why Alex? Why did you do it?"_

"_Because the others don't know that you're going to leave tonight that's why now I've said too much. Now go!"_

Then with that though in my head I ran off of my block and I heard all of my circles thoughts. (i.e." Who are they talking to?" "What are they talking about?" "Who's leaving tonight and why they are - oh never mind.")


	2. Chapter 2

Chenney : Ok this is in Nick's point of view. We'll be learning how the crew from New Salem is doing. Nick, Dug, Chris, and Adam are just coming out of a move. The movies name is "The Darker the Better?" They are all fighting with each other coming out of the theater and Nick don't want any part of that argument and is about to walk away when a girl bumps into him…Ok so lets see how everyone else reacts to this new girl in their town…..and…..you get to see a person I told you too look out for try and find the name and message the name who you think it is…..action!

Stupid Movie

"Yo, Nick? What did you think of the movie?", Chris asked me coming out of the theater.

"I really didn't like it to tell you the truth man.", Dug replied back for all of us.

"No way man you think it was a dud? How for all we know there could really be Dark witches and Fay could be one of them!" Chris started to laugh at his own joke.

"Hey man that's not nice to say if she not here to defend herself.", Adam said while laughing at the joke anyways.

"There is no such thing as 'Dark Witches'!", I stated.

I had just three glances at me.

"I think the main actress was hot. What do you think Adam? Nick?", Dug and Chris asked at the same time.

"I do have to agree with you guys.", Adam said with this hug goofy smile on his face.

"Hey man! What 'bout Cassie?", I asked.

"Shhhh don't tell her 'bout this k?", Adam begged. Now looking all serious .

"Ugh fine I'll over look it this time but next time I will tell her!", I yelled because by this time I finally made it out side.

As soon as I am almost to my car someone bumps into me. I turn around a see some girl that looks to be around my age getting up as fast as she can. She had black hair with blonde high lights and blue gray eyes.

"Are you ok ?", I asked her helping her up.

She pushed my hand aside and started to look around for something or someone.

"I can't find my dog and I'm sorry for bumping into you ,but I really have to go. I need to find my dog.", she said still looking down the block.

"Ohmygodohmygod I can't lose her Alex is gunna kill me!" , she said all of a sudden. Then she just started running back to where she was looking.

"Hey wait up I'll help you find your dog! Hey wait !" , I yelled following her down the block.

I turn the corner and I find the girl who bumped into me fighting a group of people I didn't even know. I went to go and help her out, but a dog jumped over my head and started to attack the people fighting the girl. Then out of nowhere two big guys that I know that live here in New Salem came and started going after the dog with guns. The girl looked up and was mumbling something the dog stop stared at her and bit the two guys with the guns and ran away.

"Awwe lookie here the mutt didn't wanna stay around to see her owner beaten to a pulp." One of the few girls there said circling the other girl that bumped into me.

"Ha! That's a good one Savannah. You've been following me since the Easter Islands. So cut the bullshit because you know very well that a can kick your ass in three seconds flat.", the girl who bumped into me said. Looking all calm her hands at her side and following the other girl named Savannah with her eyes.

"Haha that'll be the day so where's the sissy these days? What she got tired of getting her ass handed to her is that why you're here all by your lonesome?", Savannah said.

"Oh that's a good one I'll let her know that you asked about her Sivvy.", the one who bumped into me said while dodging a punch from Savannah.

"Hey guys' lookie here she got herself a little friend here to help her out!", someone said behind me. As I turn around I dodged a kick to the head.

"Yo man what the fuck was that for!", I said when I was about to throw a punch at him.

"Stop! Mark the fight is not between you and him it's between you and me. So leave him alone it's me you want not him so come and get me I wanna see how fast you go down this time. Hey you might even get in a hit this time. So come one get whoever you want to help you out and leave that poor sad boy alone ok? How does that sound Mark?", the who bumped into me said.

"Hey I do have a name it's " , I was cut off because the guy named Mark pushed me out of his way.

Mark was rushing towards the girl who ran into me. " You got some nerve. I'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come." All it took was one hit and he was down for the count.

"Yo bro that's sad you got your ass handed to you by a chick that's sad really sad.", I said looking around.

Where are Chris , Dug , and Adam when you need them? I was thinking to myself. This is gunna be some story to tell the others.

"You bitch you broke his nose and-" , she was cut off the other girl.

" And he's out cold that's right from one hit its sad and you call your selves hunters.", the one who ran in to me said while laughing.

"Your gunna fucking die witch!", Savannah yelled while running at the other girl.

The other girl stopped laughing dodged a spinning kick and kicked Savannah in the side. Savannah landed on her back in pain. The other girl looked around at everyone else and said "Who's next?". Everyone else looked at each other then at Marks unconscious body and Savannah rolling on the floor in pain. Then they all started to scatter someone helped pick up Mark and Savannah and they were gone in three seconds flat. The girl the one who bumped into me turned and looked at me.

"Hey I did nothing wrong. I was gunna try and help you find your dog when you ran off then I found this fight going on to wipe that look off of your-" and again she cut me off.

"Thank you alright but you shouldn't have followed me. Next time you see those people if you see those people don't try and blurt out your name ok? Plus I'm not in the mood to make new friends." , she ended with a glare at her feet .

I followed the movement and saw a knife at her feet.

"Hey are you ok? Do you need a doctor? Are you bleeding? Can I help yo-" she cut me off yet again.

"Look I'm fine. No I don't need a doctor. Yes I am bleeding. No don't need your help or your friends' help." , she said picking up the knife and put it into her pack. Then she looked up and whistled and the same dog that jumped over me came running around the corner. Stopped and looked at me and started to jump all over me.

"Darkstar. Let's go come on girl.", the girl said looking at me and guess who finally shows up Chris ,Dug and Adam .

"Yo Nick man you ok- who is this?" , Dug asked looking at the girl.

"I should really get going." , she said looking around her like if she might have to fight her way out of here. She look really tensed her hands where shacking and she was looking at all from side to side. She looked like a caged tiger.

"Ok we'll take you home where do you live? What's your name?", Adam was asking her.

"I'm not from here.", was all she said then the dog attacked us and she ran past us out to the street. "Darkstar lets go!" and then they were gone just like that.

"Yo man who was that chick? She looked hot. Hey is that blood on the ground? Dude what happened here what did we missed?", Chris asked looking around.

"If I told you…you wouldn't believe me for one minute, but what the hell what else do I have to lose right? Ok so this is what happened this chick bumped into me as you all saw then she was talking 'bout having to find her dog and that her sister was gunna kill her if she lost her dog so I was gunna help her find her dog ,but she was up and running then I rounded the corner and found her in a fight then Portia's brothers came at her with guns, but before they can shoot her a dog jumped out of nowhere… which by the way it looked like a wolf not a dog…. and it came over my head and attacked them…you keeping up with me so far?...then some chick named Savannah was talking to her she was talking 'bout the other girls sister, then this guy named Mark found me and was gunna hit me then she stopped him before lay a hand on me… oh and by the way what took you guys so long to come outside?...but anyways the guy named Mark left me alone to go and fight the girl who bumped in to me. It sounded like if they knew each other. He was saying crap like 'Imma punch your lights out' and shit like that. When she replied back she said 'lets see how fast I can take you down.' So after that he charged at her and if you would have blinked you would have missed it, and he was down just like that. Then that Savannah chick ran over to the dude….hey don't look at me like that…..and was bitching about that Mark dudes nose. Then she charged at the other chick and BAM! she was out cold. The other people looked at the chick who bumped into me and back at the two on the floor and then they took off with to two bodies, and well then you all saw and heard the rest." When I was finished I knew they didn't believe me for minute.

"Wow dude if we didn't see the last pat I wouldn't believe you for one minute, but man that chick looked hot! I dare you to say no Nick, I dare you!" Dug said.

"Hot? Hot? No man she smoking hot!" Chris said while walking around the corner.

"Adam? Nick? Any input from ither of you?" Dug asked following his brother.

"Well…I have to agree with Chris. She's more than hot she's smoking hot." I said following the brothers.

"Adam? What 'bout you? We need some type of input! Don't worry this question is off the record. So don't worry your little heart Cassie will never find out." Chris said while winking at me and Dug.

"Well…she did look cute." Adam said ducking his head. "Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that. I'm defiantly telling Cassie!" I said joking around with Adam. "No! Chris said it was off the record!" Adam said now looking a little scared." Haha yeah that's right CHRIS said it not me or Dug. Hey man don't worry its just between us guys ok." I said calming his nerves.


End file.
